


Hold On

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Smut, based off a music video, cas in panties, dean saves cas, if you know my writing you know i love my fluff, implied mob, really light though, smutty happy ending, some gun shooting, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picked up the silk robe and raised it to his nose. It was Cas’ favourite, white and smooth. It smelled like leather bound books, paper, spilled peppermint tea, the incense that Castiel sometimes lit and Dean’s own cologne. It smelled like Cas. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the robe, and threw it on Cas’ vanity seat. He was fucking going to get Cas back.</p>
<p>Based off of this video: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxgqpCdOKak">Drake- Hold On, We're Going Home</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! This song came on the radio today and my sister asked me if I had ever seen the video and that I should watch it because I would probably like it.  
> ...  
> And I did. And that's how we have this fic here! 
> 
> (I think I have a thing for mobs and stuff)
> 
> (un-beta'd) Enjoy!

“I’m so proud of you, of us. We’ve stuck to our word and we don’t let the things that come with this get to our head. Though the things we do are stressful and there is still things to be done, I love y’all anyways.” Sam rose his glass, everyone cheered and clinked against his.

Dean smiled at the family he’s grown to love. Of course they all weren’t family by blood, but family none the less. Sam was the spokesman of the group, he was the one that gave the information and gave the speeches. Dean was head of the group but liked to stay secluded in his own mind and life. Gabriel and Anna came as a pair, both Miltons but were willing to join the Winchesters. Gabriel was the messenger, he knew what might happen and he delivered messages when needed. Anna was tricky, she seemed like a loose string that could break the team apart, but she was good in combat. Kevin was the second brain of the group, he’d help think things through and was brilliant in languages and text.

Anna nodded, “No matter how big we get we still are a family. And in the words of this brilliant man” she rose her glass to Dean, “‘make it hard to spot the General by working like a soldier’.” 

Dean rose his glass, “Cheers.” 

\----

Castiel hated when Dean was away with the team, even if it was only for an hour he hated being one moment away from Dean. Castiel sat in front of his mirror in their bathroom, he knew Dean would be tired when he got home and wanted to treat him. He looked down at his white lace panties and blushed, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

He moved his hair out of the way, frowning at the way his hair was puffing in the California humidity. He shrugged and adjusted his opaque tights, Dean loved him anyways. Castiel looked at the area around him, the cream candles flickering, the white curtains blowing delicately in the wind, Dean spoiled him too much.

Castiel heard the tell-tale signs of shoes, “Hello, De-”

He opened his mouth to scream, the man before him wasn't’t Dean. The man before him wasn't anyone he knew. Wasn't anyone Dean knew. He felt a cloth bag slip over his face and be tied around his neck. He felt hands picking him up and raising him above the floor, taking him away from home. Away from Dean. 

\----

Dean felt good. He was with his friends and he was going to go home to Cas in less than thirty minutes. He missed his baby. He missed the pink ash of his lips, the way his hair rose in tufts, the way he liked to read with his head on Dean’s lap, the way he made Dean take pottery classes with him and even the way he huffed instead of snored at night. 

He was about to tell the team that he was going to leave home, not wanting to be away for too long- the only reason he didn't bring Cas to these meetings is because Castiel wasn't too keen on socializing and clubs. He told Cas he’d hold the meetings in the dean but all Castiel would do is kiss his nose and say ‘See you in two hours, love.’. - when one of the employees handed him a phone.

“It’s for you, Mister Winchester.”

“Thanks, Alfie.”

The man nodded and left Dean with the phone, “Hello?”

_“Hey,”_ a deep voice said.

Dean pressed a finger over his ear, the music too loud in the club, “Hello?”

_“Somebody would like to speak to you.”_

Dean heard a hitch of breath and a watery “Dean, just please come get me.”

“Cas, where are you!”

Dean pressed his finger to his ear again, “Just-just please, Dean. Please come get. I-I’m so scared.”

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and listed to the horrid sounds of his baby crying.

“I’m so scared, just please-please just come.” Castiel cried into the phone.

“I’m comin’, okay?”

“I’m so scared.” he whispered.

“I’m comin’, baby. I know what’s going on.” Dean listened into the speaker, hoping that Castiel would talk to him, reassure him that they've done no harm. He pressed his ear harder against the speaker and listened to the sound of the line go dead.

“Fuck!” Dean threw the phone onto the receiver and slid out of the booth. He heard the sounds of the rest of his team follow him out of the club. Out to get Cas.

\----

Castiel could feel the hot tears sliding down his face, the cold floor against his tights, the thick leather that covered his eyes and made the world black and the cold handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back. He didn't know why he was here, why they decided to take him. Of course he knew what Dean was in when he got into the relationship, but he never knew that he too would be dragged into it. Literally.

He felt the leather slip off from his eyes to see a new man in front of him. The man was a bit shorter than he, dark styled hair and an immaculate suit. His skin was tan and eyes were glass blue. “Look at me.”

Castiel hesitated a moment before looking up at the man, “He took what was mine,” the man paused and rolled his lips between his teeth, “and now I've taken what is his.”

Castiel nodded and looked down at his lap, the tears spotting his thigh highs. He felt so exposed and raw. This was for his and Dean’s eyes only. This wasn't for a mad man and his buffs to look at. He could feel the eyes bore into his skin, bore into the lace of his panties, the strong binding of his corset, the opaque white outline of his legs and the nude of his upper body.

He let out a choked sob at the chuckle of men around him and lowered his head. He hoped Dean got here soon.

\----

They all walked into Dean’s house, his team heading for the weapons room while he walked up to he and Cas’ bathroom. Dean walked into the dim room, the candles still lit before the mirror and around the tub, Castiel’s vanity seat crooked and his silk robe strewn on the floor. 

Dean could remember the moment he proposed to Castiel. How happy he was with the silver ring on his finger, how he would look at it for days like it was the sun or moon. He remembered the last dinner they had before they were bound as one. They went to one of Castiel’s favorite Indian restaurants, Dean decided to try habanero curry and started choking while Castiel yelled in accidental Russian to the water that Dean needed milk. He remembers him and Castiel laughing when Dean reordered the pineapple curry and disposed of the other plate. He remembers Castiel staring at his ring and telling Dean that he never thought he’d be so lucky and how Dean kissed his ring and told him that it was the other way around. 

Dean picked up the silk robe and raised it to his nose. It was Cas’ favourite, white and smooth. It smelled like leather bound books, paper, spilled peppermint tea, the incense that Castiel sometimes lit and Dean’s own cologne. It smelled like Cas. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the robe, and threw it on Cas’ vanity seat. He was fucking going to get Cas back.

\----

Gabriel followed Anna up the stairs, questioning in his head why she was wandering around Dean’s house when she was supposed to be changing and getting armed up to go save Cas. He paused before the door jamb when he heard her speaking on the phone.

“It’s going just like you've planned. He’s going to get him.” Anna took a glance over her shoulder, seeing Gabriel, she set the phone on the receiver and walked past him. Like nothing happened.

Gabriel fucking knew what he heard, he always knew he couldn't trust his sister, but he didn't know to this extent. Castiel was Anna’s best friend, when ever they had meeting she’d always give Dean a shy smile before slipping out and finding Castiel. When the meetings where over the team would find both of them sleeping on the couch, they were the two best friends that always got into innocent trouble. 

And here she was, working for the other side. Against Dean. Against Castiel. Against her family. 

\----

Castiel raised his head slightly as he heard people leaving. He looked up to the tan man who just smirked and quirked his eyebrow. All the man’s buffs filed out of the room, leaving Castiel alone for a moment before an older looking man stood in the doorway.

“Aren't you pretty.” The man smirked, a deep Scottish accent flowing from his mouth.

Castiel whimpered but sat still, not wanting anything to be triggered.

\----

Gabriel leaned over to Dean’s ear, “Anna, she’s a rat.” 

Dean glanced at Anna in the mirror, her eyes were wide and afraid. He shook his head and pulled up to the storage bay, parking and getting out.

They all filed out of the truck, Anna on his left, Sam on his right, Gabe and Kevin behind him. 

Dean rose his gun and shot out the lights, alerting the perpetrators and giving them coverage.

\----

Castiel watched as the man circled him, brushing a finger against his arm before unlocking the handcuffs. He didn't know what the man had planned, all he knew was that he wasn't unlocking him to have a chat over tea.

Castiel flinched at the sound of bullets ringing in the air, the man stopped looking at him and looked toward the direction of the shoots, it’s now or never.

Castiel bolted from the chair, the sound of his stockings slapping against the concrete and bullets mixed in the air. He turned to see the man burst out in a run after him, he needed to get away.

\----

Dean turned and took the Colt from Gabriel, he pointed it at Anna’s head and shot her point blank. He didn't want to kill her, but not only did she mess with his husband, she played their whole team.

He turned to Gabe whose eyes were watery and patted his shoulder. Gabriel shook his head, “She was bound to fall soon.”

Dean gave him a curt nod and faced the yard, time to get busy. He pulled his ski mask over his head, pushed the Colt into his waistband and grabbed one of the larger automatics.

Dean and his team ran in, firing at any targets and trying not to shoot each other, or worse, Cas. The shots were loud and piercing, the bright flash was even worse on all their eyes in the dark, but they could get through this.

\---

Castiel ran and hid, listening for the sounds of the other man’s shoes behind him. He heard the man’s pants and turned a corner, slightly flinching with each gunshot that echoed from the outside to inside the warehouse. 

He hid behind one of the storage cases and peered around the corner, trying to steady his breath at the same time. He moved throughout the warehouse and picked up a brief case, hitting the man that was following him, dropping him.

Castiel ran, but a hand wrapped around his ankle and dropped him to the floor. He felt his knees scrape against the concrete and the fresh sting of cuts to his arms. He felt them man pull him in and straddle his waist. The man pinned an arm down and pressed against his clavicle. 

He saw black spots.

\----

Dean’s team went up to birds-eye view, they all perched on top of the storage units and started shooting at oil barrels that the other goons were hiding behind. The shooting was relentless, they kept their finger on the trigger until the barrels blew up, killing the other men and dropping them from the units.

Dean ran around the corner, looking for any sign of his husband. He turned the corner and saw a man straddling his husband and choking him. He saw Castiel fiaing his arms and weakly trying to push the other man off. 

Dean ran up to the man and pointed his gun at him, the man removed his fingers from Castiel’s neck and pulled a pistol out. Dean shot first, the man fell back to the ground, off of Castiel.

Dean threw his mask off and placed his gun on the floor, he moved to where his limp husband lay and knelt down to touch his cheek, “Cas?” he could hear the break in his own voice.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, “Love?”

Dean smiled and let a tear fall, he picked up his baby and hugged him, “I’m here baby.”

Castiel hugged him back, they both stood there for a few moments, sharing a hug that felt like they hadn't had for so long. Castiel pressed his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and softly kissed it, “Never leave me again.”

“I won’t, baby. I promise. I promise.” Dean broke the hug and pulled his jacket off, slipping Cas’ arms through, covering his lacy body. Dean picked up Castiel in a bridal hold and kissed his temple. 

He knelt down to grab his gun and walked off to meet up with his team. They all had the decency to avert their eyes from Cas’ lace clad body and stare at some far off place. Dean hugged Castiel close on the drive home, they were in the back seat leaning against the door. Dean wrapped his jacket around Cas, letting him soundly sleep in his lap while the soft sound of Robert Plant cooing through the speakers. 

Castiel woke up half way home and looked at the team, “Where’s Anna?”

The air was tense, sad, and happy in the vehicle. 

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes were large and afraid, “She died trying to save you. She told me to tell you that she loved you like another brother.”

Castiel nodded and leaned back on Dean’s chest, he could feel the soft tremors of sobs roll through his husband’s body and the damp cling of his shirt to his chest.

Dean pressed his face into Cas’ neck and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, he slowly rocked Cas’ body up and down on his lap and let the man cling.

Dean knew how much Anna meant to him, it probably wasn't smart that he lied, but sometimes the lie is better than the truth because the truth would hurt Cas too fucking much.

When they got home Dean stripped Cas of his lace and ran a hot bath. He tended to his cuts and scrapes and comforted him. He let the water relax his body before drying them both off and wrapping them both in sheets. He kissed Cas’ forehead and whispered into Cas’ ear when he felt him tense up in a bad dream, he knew that Castiel might have a long recovery ahead of him but Dean would be there along the way.

_3 Months later...._

They were laying in their bed. It was was a lazy Sunday, both of them nude under a heavy quilts. Dean traced his fingers lightly over the soft line of Cas’ spine, smiling when Castiel arched into the touch. Castiel kissed his chest and painted designs of nothing onto the side of his rib.

It was three months since that night. Castiel still got nightmares and Dean always cooed him to back to sleep and swiped the sweaty hair from his forehead. Castiel couldn't be alone anymore without having panic attacks. He would insist to Dean that he was fine, but Dean knew him well enough to know he was lying. Dean gave head leader to Sam while he took care of Castiel. He had more than enough money to last him two life times and he didn't even need to work. They moved out of Dean’s beach house and to a large condo that was guarded with outdoor security, a large German Shepard named Page and the latest alarm system. 

Castiel rolled on top of Dean and kissed his nose, “Good afternoon, Love.”

“Afternoon, babe.” Dean brought his hands to Cas’ hips and brought him forward to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

“Do you want me to make us some lunch?” 

Dean shook his head and dusted his knuckles over Cas’ sides, “Nah, how about we order Chinese?”

Castiel nodded and rolled off the bed, his nude body glowing in the warm sun that peaked in behind the shades. “Sweet and sour pork?”

Dean smiled, “Please, babe?”

Castiel grabbed his phone and squeaked when Dean pulled him back into bed, “How about we lay here for a little longer?”

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and spooned Dean under the covers, “Why am I little spoon?”

Castiel kissed the back of his neck and twined their legs, “You know you like to cuddle.”

“I like very manly hugging to provide warmth.”

Castiel hummed, “You like sappy cuddling that you see in movies.”

“So.”

“I think it’s cute that my very macho man prefers cuddling over sex most of the time.”

Dean rolled them over and licked the shell of Cas’ ear, he rolled his hips down and brushed their rapidly filling cocks together, “You were saying?”

Castiel moaned, “I think I need a little more to give you a definite.”

Dean slowly moved his hips, and held onto Cas’ hip with one hand while using the other to prop himself up. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and used the leverage to grind up. They both moaned in usion and panted into each other's ears. 

After a while Dean felt Castiel’s hips stutter and moved his hand between them to grab their cocks. They moaned again at the sudden heat binding them, Dean sped up the motion with his hand and closed his eyes. He pressed his face into Cas’ neck and moaned embarrassingly loud when he hit orgasm. Castiel followed close behind and spilled over Dean’s hand. Dean released their spent cocks and hovered over Cas’ body. Both of them were overly sensitive after they hit climax and one touch to the body was either painful or pleasure. It usually the former.

Dean rolled over and laid beside Cas, sure they were both sticky and messy but all he wanted to do right now and forever was lay beside his husband. And that’s just what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my fluff c:
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
